Una historia del pasado
by Meredy Wyrda Brisingir
Summary: Tanto Yunan como Sheherazade han vivido cientos de años reviviendo una y otra vez con sus recuerdos. Sin embargo ese no es el caso de Judal. Un recuerdo, unas palabras y una ausencia dan origen a la historia no contada. Un relato que ha quedado reducido al recuerdo de unos pocos.


**Hola mundo mundial! Este es mi primer fanfic que voy a publicar, y la verdad es que llevo tiempo trabajando en algunos, sin nunca atreverme a dar el gran PASO. No quiero incordiar demasiado y aclaro que este será un pequeño spin-off, que locamente se me ocurrió. Si tanto Sheherazade, como Yunan han vivido más de cien años, ¿quien fue el magi que precedió a Judal?**

 **Magi no me pertenece, solo la loca ocurrencia que escribo.**

Ren Kouen respiraba tranquilo por primera vez aquel día. Llevaba toa la jornada trabajando, entre reuniones y papeleo, los cuales desde que era el primer príncipe de Kou, habían pasado a formar parte de su vida diaria. Ya no era aquel general al servicio de los príncipes Hakuren y Hakuyuu, y a pesar de intentar cuidar de Hakuryuu, todavía sentía el vacío que ellos dejaron. La falta de dos amigos que le guiaron tan lejos no se podía sustituir por una corona.

Miró por la ventana y vio como el sol ya se ocultaba, así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió dar un paseo para relajarse y despejarse. Caminó sin rumbo, perdiéndose por los largos corredores, encontrando cada vez menos gente, hasta que finalmente se encontró con un jardín que llevaba años sin pisar.

El lugar en cuestión, que lindaba con la muralla del castillo, se encontraba alejado del centro de actividad del palacio, junto la zona donde residía Judal. Sin embargo el sacerdote parecía evitar aquel jardín, prefiriendo los que se hallaban en posiciones más céntricas y cercanas a la actividad de palacio. Pese a su aspecto, un tanto descuidado, todavía conservaba parte del esplendor que tenía cuando el era niño, cuando otra persona, muy importante para él, lo habituaba, cantando bellos versos, tocando delicadamente instrumentos, leyendo extensos pergaminos o simplemente divirtiéndose con su magia.

Kouen ingresó en aquel espacio lleno de recuerdos, apretando en su mano el adorno de su espada, donde habitaba Phenex. Ese era su único recuerdo físico de ella, Layla, la que fue en su día la magi que escogió e impulsó al rey Ren Hakutoku a unificar los tres reinos y formar Kou.

Se sentó en un banco y mientras veía la hierba mecerse por una brisa, recordó con nostalgia aquel tiempo, que tan lejano se le antojaba.

Flash Back

 _La primavera en Kou siempre era algo digno de ver, pero no existía en todo el reino un lugar tan hermoso como los jardines privados de la sacerdotisa, donde una fina lluvia de los cerezos en flor, lo hacía parecer nevado, y el suave olor del jardín medicinal hacían perder la noción del tiempo y la realidad, embriagando los sentidos._

 _Un joven Kouen, ya entonces amante de la historia, pero sin su perfil de líder indiscutible, corría por los pasillos del palacio, en dirección a ese lugar, seguido por un pequeño Koumei, con cara de dormido, al cual le costaba seguir el ritmo de su hermano mayor._

 _-¡Vamos, date prisa Mei, nos está esperando!- decía el niño alegremente._

 _-Espera, En-nii*- contestaba el más pequeño, tratando de no tropezarse con su ropa._

 _Kouen llegó a la entrada del patio y paró en seco, para esperar a su hermano, mientras miraba a la persona que buscaba. Permanecía sentada en un banco, junto a una a los pies del cerezo más antiguo con un libro entre manos y una cesta cerrada al lado._

 _En aquel entonces la mujer debía rondar sobre los 25 años, aunque en realidad tuviera más. Tenía el cabello castaño, muy largo, con dos mechones trenzados. Normalmente lo llevaba suelto, lo cual le otorgaba un aire juvenil, pero ciertamente, cuando en alguna ocasión lo requería arreglado, su belleza cambiaba a una más formal, a diferencia de la de entonces que era más natural y relajada. La misma belleza, pensó Kouen, que encontraría en el rukh si lo viera. Sus ojos eran azules, semejantes al mar, los cuales parecían leer las almas de los demás y ver el mundo de un modo completamente distinto, cosa que el niño sabía que no se equivocaba. Su piel era blanca, de un pálido saludable, y a la vista parecía tan delicada y suave como los pétalos del cerezo. Vestía ropas tradicionales de Kou, de forma modesta, sin, al parecer, color de preferencia, y junto a ella su cetro de plata vieja con una gema de color índigo reposaba._

 _Cuando Koumei le alcanzó ingresaron en el jardín con calma, acercándose a la chica sin anunciarse. Cuando estuvieron a tres pasos de ella, sin levantar la vista de su libro los saludó._

 _-Buenos días Kouen. Buenos días Koumei.- y tras levantar la mirada, cerrar el libro y ofrecerles una cálida sonrisa añadió- Tomad asiento si queréis._

 _Ellos sonrieron en respuesta y respondieron._

 _-Buenos días Layla/ Layla-san- mientras se sentaban_

 _-Koumei, por favor, dime Layla, es más cómodo para ambos- se quejó fingiendo molestia._

 _-Pero sois la sacerdotisa, eso sería una falta de respeto por mi parte-contestó un poco nervioso Koumei._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte, Mei- tranquilizó su hermano- solo di lo que quieras decir._

 _-Sabio consejo viniendo de alguien tan joven-comentó Layla_

 _-¿Te estas burlando de mi?_

 _-No – hizo una pausa- Si lo sigues te evitarás muchos problemas. Aunque en ocasiones te veas obligado a no seguirlo, cuanto más lo hagas más sincero y honesto serás contigo mismo, no tendrás que temer a la posibilidad de vivir detrás de tantas máscaras de forma que no sepas cual es la real._

 _-Hablas como si ya lo hubieras visto.- dijo Koumei_

 _-Es que ya lo he visto. Aquí en palacio- haciendo un gesto indicándolo con las manos- hay mucha gente que se oculta detrás de una máscara, fingiendo ser lo que no es, para así tratar de alcanzar sus objetivos. Ahora no, pero en un futuro mucha gente se acercará a vosotros de esta forma. Esos hipócritas tratarán de ganar algo usándoos, por esa razón es importante que aprendáis a ver a través de la gente, y así saber en quien confiar y en quien no._

 _-Creo que sé de alguien así, se trata de Gyoku..._

 _-Kouen- cortó ella de forma severa- te recuerdo que estamos dentro de palacio. Por fortuna no hay nadie aquí para escucharte. Es cierto que no hay que decir algo que no se quiere decir, pero también tienes que aprender a medir tus palabras._

 _-De acuerdo, pero con que no diga su nombre esta bien, ¿no?- cuestionó el niño. Layla asintió por lo que tuvo carta blanca para seguir- Es simplemente que su sonrisa es fingida, como si ocultara algo, lo cual llega hasta el punto de ser siniestro._

 _-No siempre ha sido así. Cuando la conocí era más alegre, más cálida. Pero después del nacimiento del segundo príncipe algo cambió. Es más su rukh lo hizo. En un principio pensé que no era nada, pero después de estos años estoy segura de que algo ocurrió, sin embargo es algo que se halla fuera de mi alcance._

 _Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, asimilando la explicación de Layla, hasta que Koumei, rompiendo el ambiente, dijo:_

 _-En-nii, tengo hambre._

 _Ello hizo que tanto la sacerdotisa como el joven se relajaran y sonrieran. No sabían cómo pero Koumei era capaz con unas pocas palabras de cambiar el ambiente. La mujer tomó la cesta que traía consigo y de ella comenzó a sacar comida, entre la que destacó un pastel._

 _-Bueno, basta de charlas serias, es hora de celebrar el día de hoy. Aunque viendo la cantidad de comida, me pregunto por qué no habéis traído a Hakuei._

 _-Lo intentamos, pero la emperatriz se negó alegando que tenía clases de etiqueta entre otras cosas- explicó Kouen_

 _-Me da a mi que el aprecio que os tenéis es mutuo- suspiró ella- Koumei, ¿lo has traído?_

 _Koumei asintió con entusiasmo y sacó un pequeño paquete que llevaba oculto en su ropa._

 _-¡Felicidades En-nii!- exclamó felizmente mientras le daba su regalo._

 _Kouen tomó el presente con una sonrisa y lo desenvolvió. Se trataba de un amuleto (onamori) de la suerte, que el niño había hecho y le había pedido a la magi que lo hechizara. Revolvió el cabello de su hermano cariñosamente dándole a entender que le gustaba._

 _Layla por su parte dejó su regalo encima de la mesa frente al muchacho. El lo abrió y descubrió una placa fina, con un ligero grabado en los bordes, decorada por un lado con una cuenca y una corta moña y por el otro un largo cordón. Era claramente un ornamento de espada. Koumei que lo reconoció arrugó la nariz._

 _-Layla-san, ¿podríais decirme porqué regaláis un adorno de espada, sin espada? Lo entendería si En-nii tuviese alguna, pero no es el caso._

 _Kouen también miró dubitativo a la magi, quien sin dejar de sonreír levantó dos dedos delante de las caras de los niños._

 _-Hay dos razones.- comenzó- La primera – dejó solo un dedo- es porque seguramente tus primos y tíos te regalarán una hoy. La segunda, pero también la más personal- levantó de nuevo el segundo- es que una espada en mi opinión no sería apropiado de mi parte, dejad que explique- añadió lo último al ver como iban a replicar._

 _"Una espada sirve para hacer daño o proteger, para liderar a la victoria o conducir a la derrota, es en definitiva un arma de doble filo. Por esa razón no te podía regalar una, no quiero darte algo que se pueda volver en tu contra, de ahí surge la razón del ornamento. Quiero que ese adorno te sirva para recordar aquello que quieres proteger, aquello que quieres atesorar y aquello que quieres alcanzar. Quiero que de alguna forma se simbolicen aquellos valores que vas a seguir, y también como una memoria de estos días y de aquellos que vendrán, un recuerdo de nosotros._

 _Kouen miró a Layla extrañado._

 _-Suenas como si fueras a desaparecer y este fuera tu regalo de despedida._

 _-Layla-san no haría eso, ¿verdad?_

 _-Kouen, Koumei- sonrió- rezo para que eso no pase, pero no sé que se avecina en mi porvenir, ni en el vuestro. No tengo ese poder. Tengo mis conjeturas pero nada más. Por esa razón es por la que hay que disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos, con nuestros seres queridos. Kouen, ya tienes 5 años, y tu Koumei, 3, para mi, sois como mis propios hijos, siempre que esté en mi mano no os dejaré._

 _-Layla, eres como la madre que no tenemos._

 _-Si, siempre estas ahí para nosotros- añadió Koumei._

 _-Gracias niños, pero ya es hora de que os toméis el pastel y os marchéis. En un rato será la celebración y no hay tanto tiempo de por medio._

 _Kouen y Koumei se dieron prisa en tomarse el pastel para irse. Al despedirse Layla les acompañó hasta la salida del jardín y allí de pie en la entrada se despidió de ellos con la mano mientras se alejaban, nunca dejando de sonreír. Aquella fue la última vez que la vieron. Ese mismo día desapareció y a la semana llegó de manos del magi, Yunan, la noticia de que había muerto. Pasaron los años y Al-Thamen ganó poder, trajeron y se encargaron de la crianza de un nuevo magi, Judal, quien tras el incendio que acabó con la vida de los dos primeros príncipes y el emperador, se convirtió en el nuevo sacerdote. Kouen por aquel entonces contaba con 14 años, y ya había conquistado su primera mazmorra._

Fin del Flash Back

Habían pasado ya veinte años desde su desaparición, pero todavía recordaba con dolorosa claridad el tiempo que compartieron. Kouen miró una vez más el contenedor metálico de Phenex el objeto que le había dado ella. Precisamente, por tener sus inscripciones en Toran le empezó a interesar la historia. En aquella ocasión dijo que ella no tenía el poder de ver el futuro, sin embargo le entregó un obsequio que desde que conquistó aquella mazmorra le servía para proteger aquello que le era preciado e impulsó una sed de conocimiento que entonce ni sabía de su existencia.

-Aniue-sama**- llamó una voz.

Kouen se giró para ver a su hermano acercarse a él. Koumei se acercó lentamente, junto con Kouha quien tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. El mediano miró a su alrededor y puso una expresión nostálgica.

-Han pasado años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Se nota vacío sin ella.

-Si, y tu sigues siendo igual de formal que entonces.

-Si hubiera sabido que aquella era la última vez, la hubiera nombrado sin honoríficos.

-Tal vez por eso no dijo nada.

-¿De quién habláis?-preguntó Kouha

-De la que fue magi antes de Judal. Te habría caído bien.

-¿Cómo era?

-Era una persona muy inteligente y precavida, pero al mismo tiempo era cálida y abierta. No le importaba ni el rango ni la familia, te trataba como su igual- explicó Koumei.

-Layla tenía un gran corazón, sin embargo un día desapareció y al poco nos enteramos de que había muerto.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla- comentó el más joven- Es una lastima que ya no esté.

-Aniue-sama, debemos irnos, nos esperan- cortó Koumei.

-De acuerdo- accedió mientras se levantaba.

Kouen miró una última vez el solitario jardín. Ese lugar solo era la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Koumei le volvió a llamar, pero sonaba como si se encontrara muy lejos, pidiéndole que se diera prisa. Por un momento sintió como si la magi fuera a parecer, dándose cuenta de como su recuerdo todavía permanecía en él. Sus palabras surgidas de un susurro se quedaron flotando en el aire, las cuales surgieron de una frase que demasiado tiempo aguardó ser pronunciada.

-Gracias, Layla. Hasta siempre.

 **Bueno aquí acaba el one-shot. No tengo mucho más que añadir, solo que comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos. Los nombres he tratado de usar los originales ( excepto Layla), pero he de decir que he jugado un poco con las edades de los personajes.**

 *** _Así es como lo llama Kouha, por eso pensé que Koumei de 3 años lo podría llamar así._**

 _ ****Así es como lo llama normalmente en el anime.**_

 __ **Nos vemos! ;D**


End file.
